The Fresh Beat Band: A new Beginning
by Mgirl107
Summary: A book about the fresh beat band members. Main characters are Marina, and Twist.
1. Nighttime Blues

**This is a book I wrote myself. The "Hawaiian leis and more" part is the only real thing from the episode they aired of fresh beat band called, 'Rock the Luau.' (I don't own the Fresh Beat Band, I'm just a big fan and wanted to write this!)**

_CHAPTER ONE: _

******Hawaiian Leis, and more...**

"Come on guys, let's make leis for the luau!" Kiki announced excitedly.

"We'll make garlands for everyone." Marina added. Everyone looked at the buckets of flowers.

"Just like this one," Marina said shyly to Twist. She put a lei on him. "There you go Twist," She added. Twist smiled.

**Later on…..after the Hawaiian party at the park….**

The fresh beats were walking back home, still wearing their Hawaiian outfits. "That was so much fun," Kiki said.

"I know, especially when my hands and hips took control of me! It was crazy!" Marina said.

"Oh yeah, you nearly made Twist topple over!" Shout said.

Kiki and Marina giggled.

"It's not funny!" Twist said.

"Oh, Twist, you know we're just joking!" Kiki said.

"I know…." Twist said.

**Later on….after everyone was asleep….**

Marina lay in her bed, counting the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. She glanced at the time. It read 1:00 a.m. _It's been two hours since we got home, and I STILL can't fall asleep? She thought. _Just then, her cell phone rang. "Huh? That's weird. Who could be calling?" Marina said.

She looked at the phone to find Twist was calling. _Twist? I thought he'd be sleeping. He's never awake at this time, it must be urgent….Marina thought. _

"Hey," Twist said when she picked up the phone. "Hi…" Marina said tiredly. "Having trouble falling asleep?" Twist asked. "Yes…unfortunately." Marina said. "Me too." Twist said with a yawn. "That's odd…" Marina said. "Why?" Twist said.

"Because…your always the first one asleep!" Marina giggled. "Like the time when we tried to put Shout to sleep, and you said, 'wouldn't it be cool if…' and then drifted off on the hammock?"

Twist thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" He said. "Your point?" He added jokingly.

"Don't ask me, 'your point?' when you know what I mean!" Marina said giggling.

"So I do." Twist said.

There was silence for a moment. Marina and Twist were suddenly shy to say anything else, until…CRASH! BOOM! There was a loud sound coming from the main room.

"What was that?" Marina said in a squeaky scared little whisper.

"I don't know…" Twist said. "I'm going to check."

CRASH! BOOM! The noise was louder.

"Oh my gosh, don't go. It's too…dangerous." Marina said with even more fear.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Twist said.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you!" Marina said in her best I'm-coming-or-nobody-goes voice.

"Ok, but we have to be careful." Twist said.

Marina and Twist hung up on the phone and opened their room doors. Kiki and Shout were still sleeping. The main room was dark, and scary-looking, and very, very quiet.

"Over here!" Twist called to Marina in a whisper.

Marina ran as fast as she could beside Twist. They grabbed flashlights and looked around.

"I don't see anything," Marina whispered.

"Neither do I," Twist said.

CRASH! BOOM! The sound was coming from outside. Marina got so scared she covered her eyes with her hands and began to shiver.

Twist noticed and asked her, "Are you cold? Your shivering."

"No, I'm ju-just so sca-scared…" Marina answered nervously.

"Don't worry, I've realized the sound is just thunder, and the wind knocking things down." Twist said.

"You-you sure?" Marina asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Twist answered.

Marina sat on the sofa and yawned. "I think I'm too tired to even walk back into my own bed." She said. Twist sat beside her.

"Me too." He yawned. Ten minutes later, he was fast asleep. Marina laughed tiredly at the sight. Then, as quietly as she could, she slipped away into her room.


	2. Big Announcement

CHAPTER TWO:

**Morning surprise...**

The next morning, everyone (except Twist) was getting ready for music school in their rooms. Marina, Kiki, and Shout opened their doors. They were good to go.

"Hey, where's Twist?" Kiki asked.

"Let me call him." Shout said.

"Wait, I don't think you need to," Marina said. "Look!"

The three turned their heads to look at the couch. Sure enough, Twist was fast asleep on it, unaware of where he was.

Kiki laughed. "How'd he get here?" She asked Marina.

"Long story, no time to tell, because school starts in 30 minutes!" Marina answered.

"Well, then, let's wake up Twist!" Shout said.

"Ok, on the count of three, say 'wake up!' Ready?" Marina said.

"WAKE UP!" The three shouted.

Twist was startled, and fell to the floor. "What, when, where, HOW?" He exclaimed.

"Get ready, it's time for music school!" Marina said.

"What? What time is it?" Twist asked while beginning to stand up.

Shout looked at the time on the wall. "It's exactly 8:00, leaving you 29 minutes to get dressed." He said.

As soon as he said that, Twist ran straight to his room to get ready.

**Later on…at music school…..**

"And that's how the piano was invented." Ms. Piccolo concluded. "Now, I want all of you to write an essay on a specific instrument of your interest." She added.

Just then, the bell rang. "Time for lunch! All right!" Exclaimed Tulip, a tomboyish student.

Everyone began walking to the door. "Remember the essay after lunch!" Ms. Piccolo reminded them.

**AT LUNCH**

The Fresh Beats grabbed their lunches and sat at their usual table. "So, what instrument you're doing your essay on Kiki?" Shout asked., taking a bite of his turkey burger.

"I think…hmm…." Kiki thought. "The violin! How about you, Twist?"

Twist scratched his head. "The mix-tables of course!" He exclaimed.

Marina laughed. "Twist, mix-tables aren't exactly an instrument." She said.

"Yes they are! I'm going to ask Ms. Piccolo." Twist said.

"Ok, but you'll see. She's going to tell you the same thing." Marina said.

**AFTER LUNCH, BACK IN CLASS**

"Twist, Mix-tables AREN'T an instrument. There just something DJS use." Ms. Piccolo said.

"Oh, ok." Twist said. He sat back down on his desk, disappointed.

"I told you!" Marina whispered to him.

"Ok everyone, your essays will be due tomorrow. Class is dismissed." Ms. Piccolo said.

**After Class...**

The Fresh Beats walked out of class to see a huge sign posted on the wall that read, 'Summer Vacation Party this Saturday 7:00 p.m, at the groovy smoothie. Don't miss it!'

"Whoah, that's sounds kickin', I'm going." Kiki said.

"So are we." The others said.

"Well, right now I've got an essay to think about. I'll have more time to focus on the party tomorrow." Shout said.

"Oh, I can't wait! I wonder what I'll wear..." Marina said thoughtfully.

**Outside...**

Kiki, Marina, Twist, and Shout were heading to the groovy smoothie, as always, to get a nice refreshment before going home. When they arrived, they saw more summer vacation party posters all around.

"Looks like this is going to be some sweet party. There's signs everywhere!" Twist exclaimed.

"I know, It's going to be so cool!" Shout said.

Everyone sat down. "Hey Fresh Beats," Melody said. "Hey Melody," They answered.

"What can I get 'cha?" Melody asked. "I'll have the Wiggly-giggly watermelon smoothie, please." Marina said. "Sour lemon squeeze for me, please!" Twist said. "I'll have cherry." Kiki said. "And orange for me, please! Shout said.

**While drinking Smoothies...**

"Isn't everyone excited for the Summer vacation Party this weekend?" Melody asked.

"You bet!" Twist said. "Hey, do you need any help decorating the Groovy Smoothie?"

"I'm glad you asked me, because indeed I do!" Melody said.

"Well, we'd love to help out Melody." kiki said. "Yeah, and it'll be more fun that way!" Exclaimed Marina. "Plus, the job will be easier to finish." Shout said.

"Thanks Fresh Beats," Melody said. "How about we start tomorrow after you come out of music school?"

"Ok, cool!" Said Kiki, Shout, Twist, and Marina.

Shout looked at the time. "Hey guys, we should head home. We don't wanna start our homework late." He said.

"Your right, let's go!" Kiki said.

**Back at home...**

Everyone went inside their rooms to work on their essays. Thirty minutes went by, and Shout was finished, then Kiki, then Marina. They came out of their rooms and played some music.

**Meanwhile...in Twist's room**

_I can't seem to think of what instrument to write an essay about, _he thought.

Twist stared blanky at his empty notebook page. He glanced at all the crumbled balls of paper thrown in the trash...He looked at the clock.

_Whoah, I've been here for almost an hour! I really nead to get help, but I don't want the other fresh beats to think I'm not smart, _Twist thought.

He heard music being played outside. _Oh no, everybody's finished except me, what am I supposed to do now? _

**Plan B**

Twist sighed. He came out of his room, and decided that he was going to ask the other fresh beats for help. Twist walked over to the main room.

"Hey guys, can you help me with something?" He asked his friends. Marina, kiki, and Shout were practicing a song they were going to play for the summer vacation party.

"What? I can't hear you!" Marina shouted over the music.

"I SAID, I NEED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK!" Twist said even louder.

"WHAT?" Kiki and Shout asked. They stopped playing music.

"Can you guys PLEASE just help me with my essay. I can't seem to figure out what instrument to do it on!" Twist said.

"How about the flute? It's flutey, and Ms. Piccolo will surely love it!" Shout suggested.

"No, I think the Piccolo!" Marina said.

"How about the Guitar?" Kiki asked.

Twist thought for a moment..."I know! I choose the piccolo, because Ms. Piccolo IS named after a, well, Piccolo..." Twist said.

"That's what I said! Hip hop and pop, that's the perfect choice!" Marina said.

"Thanks for all your help!" Twist said as he ran back into his room.

"No problem!" Marina, kiki, and Shout said. They resumed playing their music.

**Time flies when your doing homework...**

By the time Twist finished his homework, everyone was getting ready for bed. Twist ended up falling asleep with a pencil in his hand.


	3. Planning 101

**Nightly business….**

Kiki couldn't sleep at all that night. She was too excited for the party. "What will I wear? What will I wear?" She said excitedly to herself.

Kiki jumped out of bed and went to her closet, obviously searching for an outfit for Saturday. She couldn't find anything spectacular, so she decided she was going shopping the next day.

Kiki stood up almost the entire night, until her eyes closed by themselves. She lazily climbed into bed and drifted off.

**Music School….NOT SO COOL**

"Where's Kiki and Twist?" Marina asked Shout the next morning. They were already dressed, and decided to review their homework.

"I don't know. They were supposed to be ready over 20 minutes ago." Shout answered.

Suddenly, both Twist and kiki opened their doors at the same time, and ran out. They were running so fast that they crashed into each other and fell down. "Ouch!" they cried.

"Are you guys ok?" Marina asked. Twist grabbed onto the couch for balance while standing up. Kiki jumped up and rubbed her head.

"I'm ok…sort of.." Kiki said.

"I guess I was running too fast." Twist said.

Everyone literally ran to school, because they were already late. They arrived out of breath.

"Fresh Beats, your late. Please take a seat. I'm collecting your essays today." Ms. Piccolo said with a serious face.

They sat down. Kiki, Shout, and Marina took out their finished assignment out of their backpacks and put it on their desk. On the other hand, Twist was looking for his. He found it nearly crumbled at the bottom of his backpack.

Ms. Piccolo took everybody's papers, and graded them. She then began passing them back to everyone.

"Nice job, Kiki. I love how you expressed your ideas clearly." said Ms. Piccolo as she handed Kiki her paper. Kiki looked down, she saw a huge A written in bright bold marker.

**_Marina got a B+, and Shout got an A+...but what about Twist?_**

When Ms. Piccolo arrived to Twist's desk, her face turned from a smile into a concerned frown.

"Twist, did you have a hard time with your essay?" She said low enough for only him to hear.

"Yes...but my friends helped me." Twist answered.

"Well, I think the assignment will have to be rewritten," Ms. Piccolo said, then smiled. "But I will be happy to help you after class, if you want."

"Thanks!" Twist said.

**Announcements 101: BIG PARTY!**

"As most of you already know," Ms. Piccolo said after everyone received their corrected papers. "The Summer Vacation Party is this Saturday at the groovy smoothie!"

Everyone began whispering excitedly.

"I will be a chaperone, and Reed will bring different instruments so everyone can have something to play in the concert. We will also have a special performance from the Fresh Beats!"

The whole class whooped and cheered, and became a loud room.

Kiki whipped out her phone quietly, and texted Marina.

**KikinGV: We hav 2 go shop$$ ASAP 2day. I have nothing fancy 2 wear!**

**Drumgirl101: Totally. Be4 or after HOM (helping out melody)?**

**KikinGV: After. We don't wanna miss a thing. & besides, the boys will b rushing us. It's better WJG (with just girls)...:-)**

**Drumgirl101: K, got it...**

Ms. Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of Kiki. "Kiki, you know there's no phones allowed in class." Ms. Piccolo said. "You too Marina."

"Sorry.." Kiki and Marina said. They turned off their phones.

"As I was saying, there will also be snacks and drinks provided by Melody at the party, and contests." Ms. Piccolo said excitedly. The BELL rang. Everyone rushed to lunch.

"I can't wait until Saturday," Twist said as he opened his locker. "The party's going to be so incrediblely SWEET!"

"I know, I'm going to enter the contests. I want to win a prize!" Shout said.

Kiki and Marina were too excited to even speak. They just squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

Tulip was right behind them. "I can't go to the party...I'm leaving on vacation with my family on friday, and I won't be back until July." She said sadly.

"Too bad, but we'll take pictures and video and show them to you when you come home!" Kiki said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Tulip said, a little happier. "And I'll send everyone a postcard!"

"Cool!" Kiki said. "Great, that way we can keep in touch!" Marina said.

**Lunchtime Date...NOT!**

When the fresh beats got to the lunchroom, it was so packed they lost each other, and ended up sitting somewhere else. Kiki, and Shout sat with Tulip and two other students, while Marina sat alone at a table near a window. Twist was heading her way. _Uh-oh, she thought, how does my hair look? I hope it isn't messy. Wait, WHAT? Am I starting to like Twist? He is cute...but WHAT? We're just friends! _

"Hey, Marina? Hello? Where exactly ARE you?"

Marina didn't notice Twist was sitting facing her. _This is TOO embarrasing...she thought. _"Heyyy.." Marina said, embarrased. "I didn't notice you there."

"Well, that's weird, because I've been sitting here for 10 minutes!" Twist said, laughing. "But it can happen to anyone."

"Right." Marina said. They were silent for a moment. "So...How are you helping Melody later?" Marina asked Twist.

"Well, I'm blowing up balloons." Twist said. "And hanging streamers."

"I'm going to stick glow-in-the-dark stickers on the walls and on the smoothie cups!" Marina said excitedly. "And maybe create my own contest, with Melody's permission."

"SWEET! That's sounds awesome!" Twist exclaimed.

The two were silent once again. They looked out the window, then glanced at each other shyly, then looked out the window again. Silence was broken when the principal began speaking on the loudspeaker.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS. TODAY, CLASS WILL BE OVER AFTER LUNCH, DUE TO THE SUMMER VACATION PARTY PLANS THIS WEEKEND. SO WHEN YOU ARE READY, YOU CAN GRAB YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE."

Marina and Twist's eyes lit up. "No way!" Marina said. "That's so cool!" Twist said. _Now I don't have to stay with Ms. Piccolo after school, he thought._ Marina looked at the time. "Whoah...we better go. Melody's already waiting for us!" she said.

They took their things and met up with the other Fresh Beats.

**At the Groovy smoothie**

Marina was desperately trying to get a glow-in-the-dark star to stick on the ceiling, but she couldn't reach it. "Ugh!" She said, stomping over to a chair to sit down and take a break. "I need a smoothie."

"Here you go Marina," Melody said, handing her a green colored smoothie. "Your favorite kind: Wiggly-Giggly Watermelon."

Marina sighed relief. "Thanks, Melody, it's just what I needed." She said.

The Groovy Smoothie didn't look so Groovy at the moment. Over nearly every table there were bunches of decorations. Balloons, string, tape, scissors, stickers, streamers, markers, paper, glue, and glow in the dark ornaments were EVERYWHERE! And, everyone was working very hard.

Kiki was busy hanging her homemade banner that said, "WELCOME TO THE SUMMER VACATION PARTY!" It had the colors of the rainbow, and was written in script on paint. Shout was writing invitations, and teaching the Junior Beats the NEW dance for the party. Twist was out of breath from blowing balloons, so he took a break and drank a smoothie.

20 minutes later, The Groovy Smoothie looked like an amazing party place. Nothing was left on the tables, except night sky blue tablecovers, and special menus. There were also beautiful glow in the dark star cups, and white napkins.

"You guys did a great job!" Melody exclaimed, while looking around. "The Groovy Smoothie looks real..."

"Groovy?" The Fresh Beats asked. Melody laughed. "Yes! Thanks for all your help!" She said.

"No problem.." Twist said. He turned to look at the others. "Hey. We should head home. It's getting dark."

"Yeah." Kiki said. "See ya Saturday, Melody!" The Fresh Beats said altogether.

"See ya Saturday!" Melody said while wiping a chair.


	4. Normal Day

**Hey! I'm back with an introduction for the fourth chapter in my story. Didn't you notice that Kki and Marina forgot to go shopping for the party? Well, read what happens when they freak out! **

**Uh-oh….forgot something?**

Kiki climbed into bed. Suddenly, she remembered something REALLY, EXTREMELY important. "I forgot to go shopping for the party! Oh no!" She said out loud. Kiki grabbed her phone and texted Marina, and hoped she was awake.

**KikinGV: SHOPPING**

**Drumgirl101: ?**

**KikinGV: SHOPPING **

**Drumgirl101: ? What's going on?**

**KikinGV: We FORGOT 2 GO SHOPPING!**

**Drumbeat101: OMG what r we going 2 do?**

**KikinGV: 2moro's Fri...How about 2moro?**

**Drumbeat101: Ok, cool, but boys will have 2 tag along...no where else 2 go...**

**KikinGV: 'sigh' ok...i guess...goodnite!**

**Drumbeat101: wait... can i tell u sumthing?**

**KikinGV: go4it**

**Drumbeat101: I think I kinda like Twist...**

**KikinGV: u do? no way! ? omg**

**Drumbeat101: is it bad?**

**KikinGV: no! u 2 r like bffs**

**Drumbeat101: do u think he likes me2?**

**KikinGV: yea. don't ya c he's always looking at u?**

**Drumbeat101: True...**

Kiki yawned.

**KikinGV: well...good night...good luck on ur new crush!**

**Drumgirl101: don't tell!**

**KikinGV: k, bye!**

Kiki and Marina turned off theri phones and went to bed.

**Shy-morning **

Marina woke up to the sound of "Get Up and Go-go" in her head. Suddenly, she jumped out of bed, yawned, and opened her door, obviously forgetting to get dressed. Twist was in the main room, reading the music for the song (the fresh beats) were going to perform in the SUMMER VACATION PARTY. "Hey Marina!" He said when he saw (Marina) standing, embarrassed. "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

Marina pretended to just notice. She looked down at her duck slippers. "Oops...better get dressed! Be right back!" She said while running back into her room. _Ohmigosh, that was TOO embarrasing, _Marina thought.

**OVERLY EXCITED...**

The fresh beats walked into class thirty minutes later. They were very early. "Hey fresh beats!" Ms. Piccolo called in her usual cartoony voice. "Hey Ms. Piccolo." The fresh beats answered. "Are you excited for the party tomorrow?" Ms. Piccolo asked. "You bet. We even composed a song, and I choreagraphed the dance!" Kiki said excitedly. "Well, that's nice, I always love to listen to the fresh beats." Ms. Piccolo said. Twist, Marina, Kiki and Shout laughed.

The class the fresh beats couldn't keep still. They were overly excited about the party. Views of balloons, streamers, people, music, and bright lights came to their minds as they listened to the teacher explain J.S. Bach's childhood.

After school, Kiki and Marina walked to the mall together. The boys (Twist and Shout), stood home, playing checkers.

**Shopping 101**

"So...what do you think I should wear?" Marina asked Kiki as she showed her two turquoise party dresses. "Hmmm..." Kiki thought. "I don't know...the one that looks more flirty!" Marina took a closer look at the sparkly, silky, and thin strap dress with a ribbon tied to the side. "I think..." she thought. "This one!"

"It's kickin' Marina." Kiki said. "And VERY flirty."

"Thanks!" Marina said. "I can't wait until Twist sees me in it!"

Kiki jumped up and down. "Ok...now let's find my dress! It doesn't have to be so fancy, just maybe a sundress..." she said thoughtfully. Her mind was daydreaming about Shout. It seemed she was beginning to have feelings for him...but Kiki was still unsure.

"Wait...don't tell me you like Shout!" Marina said. "Maybeee..." Kiki said.

_moments later..._

"I'm glad I decided to buy that hot pink sequin dress." Kiki said while walking home with Marina.

"Yeah..it's hip hop and poppin' awesome, Kiki! AND...it's not too fancy." Marina said.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE**


	5. Tongue Twister

****

Nightly date

When Marina got home, she saw a note taped to her door. It was from Twist. Here's what it said:

__

Knock on my door at 6:00 p.m.

-Twist

Hmmm..I wonder what that means, Marina thought. She went into her apartment and checked the time. It was already past 6 p.m. She ran over to Twist's door (after brushing her hair for 45 minutes), and knocked. 5 seconds later he opened the door. "hi 'rina," he said teasily. Marina giggled. "hi twist. When did you start calling me 'rina'?" she asked. "since now." Twist said, laughing. "listen," he began. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" Marina's eyes lit up. Twist was asking her on a real date! "um…yes, ok!" she answered. "sweet, let's go." Twist said shyly.

Outside, Marina and Twist walked silently, too shy to speak. Then, Twist said, "Wow, there are so many stars outside today." Marina looked up. "Yeah, their pretty." she said dreamily. Twist took her hand in his. "But not as pretty as you." Twist said, looking at Marina. "Really?" marina asked. Then, Twist kissed her on the cheek.

**Cloud 9 Morning**

The next morning, Marina woke up floating on air. She sat up in bed and then threw herself back down. "I can't believe Twist kissed me," she whispered to herself. "Well, it wasn't a real kiss..I still haven't had my first REAL kiss." Just then, Marina's phone rang. It was Shout. "Hi Shout!" Marina said excitedly. "Hey Marina, can I ask you something?" He said.

"What is it?" Marina asked.  
"I really like Kiki, but I don't know if she likes me...can you find out?"  
"Well...I already found out...yesterday!" Marina said.  
"Really?" Shout asked. "So does she like me?"  
"Yeah she does.." Marina said.  
"Ok thanks, bye!" Shout said.

Marina put her phone in her backpack.

_An hour later..._

Twist sat in the Main room waiting for the other fresh beats.._That's weird, _he thought. _They're usually ready before me._ Twist heard a door open. It was Marina, and she was walking over to the couch in the main room; bag on one shoulder, and reading her planner. Marina sat next to Twist. "Morning." Marina said shyly, glancing at Twist. "Morning." He answered shyly.

Kiki and Shout ran out of their rooms, crashing into each other. Marina and Twist laughed. "Ouch." Kiki said.

"I'm sorry Kiki," Shout said. "It was my fault."

"No, it was mine." Kiki said.

Suddenly, the two met each other's eyes. "We better head t-to the Groovy Smoothie now," Shout said shyly. "Y-yeah, we don't want to be late." Kiki said, looking at the floor.

The fresh beats went to their car and drove to the Groovy Smoothie, arriving just in time.

"Hey Fresh Beats!" Melody said as Kiki, Shout, Twist, and Marina got out of their car. "Hey Melody!" Marina said. "Are we late?"

"No...not at all! I was actually just at the market buying some fruits for the party tomorrow." Melody explained.

Twist noticed a box full of christmas lights. As if reading his mind, Melody told Twist to hang the lights for her. "This party is going to be so sweet!" He exclaimed. Kiki laughed. "Twist, I think you've said that so many times this week!" she said. Marina giggled. "L.O.L." She spelled. Twist winked at Marina, which made her get a giggle fit. Shout examined a bowl filled with mangos, strawberries, bananas, peaches, and raspberries. He began arranging the fruit so that it looked very organized and presentable. "There." He said when he finished.

Melody walked over like a Judge. "Very nice Shout, I love how you made the bananas slightly tilt over to the strawberries." she said. "Thanks!" Shout said. Marina decided to hang a few lights over the upper wall of the Groovy Smoothie, right above the counter. She walked over to the back of the store and saw a very narrowed, and long ladder. "Can I borrow your ladder for a moment, Melody?" Marina asked. "Sure! But I don't think you should use it. It's very old and hasn't been used in a while." Melody said, concerned. "Oh..it looks fine, and I'm not using it that long!" Marina said. She grabbed the ladder and climbed up. As Marina hung the lights to the wall, she heard a snap. _Uh-oh..._she thought. The ladder snapped in half and Marina let out a small scream. With a loud crash, she came down to the ground. Marina was moaning in pain. "Ow!" She said.

The other Fresh Beats came running over to her side, and Melody grabbed her phone to call an ambulance.

Kiki, Twist, and Shout tried to lift Marina up, but she was in too much pain. "Ouch..I can't move my leg..or my arm!" She cried.  
"Don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way." Twist said calmingly.

The Ambulance arrived five minutes later, and put Marina into the truck. "You can bring one person with you," One of the workers said.

"Twist!" Kiki said quickly.

"Ok..I'll go." Twist said suspiciously.


	6. Dealing with Bones

Twist sat in the ambulance, concerned. "She seems to have cracked her left arm and right leg." Said the paramedic. "And recovery will take up to three weeks with a cast."

"Three weeks?" Twist exclaimed. "Are you sure there's no other way to heal faster?"

"I'm afraid not," the Paramedic answered. _Great, just great, _Twist thought. _There goes our drummer for the party. _Now that Marina wasn't going to the party, it didn't seem as exciting as before. "I better call the other fresh beats later.." Twist said.

Marina was frightened. So many things were going through her mind. _I'm not going be able to go to the party now, not with a broken arm and leg. What's gonna happen to me? I hope they don't have to operate me or anything. I wonder how a cast feels like. I hope it doesn't hurt. _As if he read her mind, Twist said, "Don't worry 'rina, everything's going to be fine." Marina forced a smile. Twist always made her feel better.

Moments later, they arrived at the hospital.

"We need to take her to the x-ray room. You can wait for her in the waiting area." The paramedic informed Twist as Marina was rolled inside the emergency entrance. "Ok," Twist said, sighing.

**Rolling on Wheels**

Doctors worked hard to make and apply casts to Marina's broken arm and leg. They told her she would have to sit in a wheelchair until her next appointment for cast removal.

"I think my life is over." Marina exclaimed. One of the nurses laughed. "Something tells me you are one of the fresh beats." she said.

"I am," Marina answered. "And I was supposed to be the drummer in my school's party tomorrow…I guess it can't happen now."

"Don't worry, you can find other ways to participate, you never know!" The nurse reassured her.

Marina smiled. _The sweet smell of good advice._

… … … …. … … … … … … … … … .. … …. … … … … …. … … … … …. …

Half an hour later, Twist was allowed in marina's room. His look turned from worry to happy in a matter of moments. "Hi Twist," Marina whispered. "Hey…." Twist said, pausing, then continuing, "'rina." Marina giggled. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Better…and these casts are pretty cool." she told him.

"Well I'm glad," Twist said. He went over to kiss her on the forehead. "I was so worried about you," he whispered in her ear. Marina blushed. "But I'm better now. I just feel horrible that I can't perform in the party tomorrow." she said, sighing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

SATURDAY

Marina lay in her bed, feeling as sad as ever. It was horrible to have casts on, not at all fun anymore. She kept thinking over and over how much fun the party was going to be without her. _If only I was going, now the fresh beats have a replacement for the drums, _she thought.


End file.
